powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom (1998 TV series)
Blossom (voiced by Catherine Cavadini) is one of the three main characters in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Personality Blossom has long red hair, pink eyes, and wears a pink dress with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. As the smartest one and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls, she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, although she can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically, sometimes she can get into an argument with Buttercup in a few episodes. One episode, "A Very Special Blossom", also showed a darker side to Blossom, when she resorted to looting. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom once had nightmares that she didn't study for an upcoming test due to saving lives all day. This might mean that Blossom is the smartest student in Ms. Keane's class. She's also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. In the episode 'Mime For A Change' she can play rock guitar. Her personality is "everything nice", and her signature color is pink. Likes and Hates Likes *Baths *Her Hair *Pink *Learning *Internet *Games *Going to School *Hanging out with her sisters *Being a hero *Making Plans *Crime Fighting *Being the Leader *Books *Bubbles *Buttercup Hates *Crime and Villains *Beauty (a Badhuff Girl) *Being Tricked *Being defeated in a fight *Watching her sisters argue *Being thought of as stupid *Having her hair butchered *School Bullies *Failing Tests Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is Liberty Belle. She is dressed with a gold-plated "eagle" hairbow, a "stars and stripes" dress, a blue bodysuit with a big white star on the front, blue shoes, a long red cape, a star-shaped hairclip when sen from behind and gold bracelets. She constrains foes with her "Lariet of Guilt". She chose this persona after reading a comic of her favorite superheroine Freedom Gal (inspired by Wonder Woman). Her mode of transportation is via driving her "Freedom Mobile" designed in red white and blue Stars and Stripes. It is a large blue car with red and white stripes on the hood, big gold wings in back, a white star on each side, and a jet exhaust nozzle mounted on the back of it. Special Unique Abilities Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore", though in the same episode she has been known to breathe fire, like Brick. In "Ice Sore", surprised by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in "Little Miss Interprets", contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Chinese (revealed in "The Bare Facts"). Superhuman Speed - 'She is extremely fast; She is the second fastest of her sisters. '''Hand to Hand Combat -' Blossom is extremely well in Hand to Hand Combat. She is in second place right behind her sister Buttercup 'Intellect -' In Combat, Blossom plans before attacking. Unlike Buttercup who starts attacking no matter what. Bubbles is usually like Buttercup. Blossom Being the Commander and the Leader Blossom is the one who inherits the most leadership qualites of all her sisters. Though she is the most intellegent of the group, she is also a quick thinker, and a fast mover. She is also the most talkative and most mature. With these traits she is the most fitting to be leader. She always develops tactical plans and manuvers to take down any bad guy and criminal. With Blossom in control, the Powerpuff Girls never lost a fight, and always protected Townsville. This makes Blossom the Commander and the Leader. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances Hyper Blossom (Momoko Akatsusumi).In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom's real name is '''Momoko Akatsutsumi (赤堤ももこ, Akatsutsumi Momoko) / Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, HaipāBurossamu), 'Seiyū: Emiri Katou. Momoko is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad and the main character of the series. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom" and uses a yo-yo. Like the original, she's the self-proclaimed leader of the team. However, she is WAY more intelligent than the original, is a bit boy-crazy, given to crushes and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for sugary foods.Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Bubbles and Buttercup wearing a sentai hero mask). Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts.'' '' 'Momoko uses a yo-yo, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Blossom full control over its movements. Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Blossom currently has the most attacks of any of the three girls. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are, "Strawberry Big-Luck Spin", "Ice Cream Shoot", and "Shooting Yo-yo". Momoko has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the Shooting Yo-yo and Spinning Yo-yo attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. Momoko, like the original American cartoon Blossom, can also throw her ribbon like a bomb at the enemy. 'Trivia' *Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair. '' '' *Blossom's pink color may be a reference to the leaders usually wearing red or shades of red in Super Sentai and many similar shows of Japanese origin (Pink is a lighter shade of red, which is usually chosen to look more feminine. '' '' *Blossom is the least-favorited Powerpuff Girl, as proven by polls online. '' '' *She also appeared in PPGD, Still the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She is a bit more sensitive than her TV incarnation, but is still very strong-willed. She gets kidnapped by Mandark later in the comic and develops a crush on Dexter as Beauty kisses Dexter. '' '' *Blossom was the first Powerpuff Girls to get her name. '' '' 'Gallery' '' '' Blossom2.png Blossom.jpg|Blossom in FusionFall Blossom 1.gif Blossom as Cartman.jpg|Blossom dresses as Eric Cartman Blossom33.png Blossom paperdoll thumb.jpg Blossome.png Powerpuff-girls-blossom-96x96-big.jpg Ppg blossom 174x252.png Snapshot 6.png|Blossom's bio and how she appeared in Punch Time Explosion Blossom party masterer.jpg '''' '' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Heroines